


Crossroads

by AwesomeWunderbar



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gun Violence, M/M, Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, no beta-we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeWunderbar/pseuds/AwesomeWunderbar
Summary: Negotiations are being done, but Cyberlife will not give up their control so easily. In order to try to undo the progress made through Markus and Connor, they activate the RK900 unit that they had planned to replace Connor with. RK900 had two objectives: Eliminate RK200 and RK800. The android has been given no parameters for how to complete his mission other than to take out anyone that gets in his way.Meanwhile; Connor, Markus, and Kara are all making different degrees of progress in their lives and relationships.The story didn't end with a happily ever after, and this isn't a fairytale; it's just the lives of people attempting to do the best they can while still discovering themselves.(Rated for later chapters, and tagged for later chapters.)
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor, Kara & Luther (Detroit: Become Human), Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human), Markus & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Crossroads

"You'll know where to find me." Hank had said as they parted ways at Cyberlife Tower. "You always fucking do." Despite the curse, Connor would say it had been a fond look that Hank had given. 

Connor knew, somehow, that Hank wouldn't be at home. Intuition, maybe? Did he get to have an intuition as an Android? Now that he was deviant? He wasn't sure. Conner knew, though, that Hank would most likely be at the Chicken Feed. Connor would like to think it was because he knows the lieutenant so well. They were good as partners. (A nagging part of him said they were not good as partners. He was the reason Hank was put in peril. He was the reason Hank almost died. He nearly let him.) 

Markus had offered for him to stay with them. With the other deviants and himself. Markus even offered for him to be apart of the negotiations. It was a very generous offer, and Connor was considering it. He technically had nowhere else to go, and there was no way to know if the DPD would allow him back to work. Connor told Markus he needed to see his partner first. Hank deserved to know he survived all this. After helping him get to the evidence room when they were taken off the case, and then being so understanding at Cyberlife about his change of heart, Hank deserved to know what was going on, where he would be going. 

Connor didn't really have a way back to the Chicken Feed, he had no transportation, and the taxis were not running since most of Detroit was being evacuated. So Connor walked. 

By the time he arrived at the food truck, it was closed. Yet, as he predicted, Hank was there waiting for him. Or he assumed that's what Hank was waiting for. Hank was bundled up, but likely still shivering(the winds were cold) as he stood waiting in front of the food truck by the road. 

Connor's voice got caught in his throat as he approached the lieutenant. You wouldn't think an Android could lose the ability to say words unless there was a malfunction, yet... Connor was stuck. 

Hank turned to see him, and for a moment, Connor wasn't sure what he would do. The lieutenant could be unpredictable, but then, as if by...instinct? As if by instinct, they walked towards each other. Once close enough, Hank pulled him into an embrace that he wholeheartedly returned. 

A thousand things were left unsaid as they whirred through Connor's processors. There was so much he wanted to say. So much, he should say. His voice still continued not to work. He wondered briefly if Hank was feeling a similar rush. 

When Hank pulled away, he didn't step back much and kept a hand on Connor's shoulder. 

"Fuck. You really do always somehow know where to find me." Hank teased with a crooked smile and a squeeze to Connor's shoulder. "It's good to see you in one piece." 

Connor smiled at Hank's joke. "It's good to see you as well, lieutenant. I was worried-" The sight of the other Connor holding Hank hostage suddenly flooded his processors. The split second of when he almost  _ almost _ sacrificed Hank. 

Connor paused. He looked into Hank's eyes, swallowing back those images. "I was worried." He had been. 

Hank scoffed. "Worried? You? Fuck! Connor, I was you'd all end up in the damn junkyard!"

Connor decided to ignore the insensitivity of the comment; he knew that Hank's intention was not to be hurtful. It was purely to express his worried. Connor was touched that the lieutenant had been concerned for not only his, by all the other android's, safety. 

Once again, Hank squeezed his shoulder; Connor wondered if perhaps it was to ensure he was really there. "So..." Hank began, his tone drifting to something more uncertain. "I doubt you can go back to Cyberlife now... So you can if you want... If you want, you can stay with me." Hank offered, flubbing over his words a bit. 

The offer stunned Connor. He considered the lieutenant his friend, but he hadn't expected it. However... 'I doubt you can go to Cyberlife'; Hank believed that he has nowhere to go. Connor couldn't accept the offered under these circumstances; it would be deceitful; it didn't matter how much he wanted to. 

"Markus has offered to allow me to stay with them," Connor admitted, his voice jumping out without him processing it. It had been an impulse. 

Hank's expression fell the moment the words left his lips. He patted Connor's arm a little dejectedly. "Ah," He said, unable to keep the disappointment out of his voice. "Well... That's probably a better offer. It's whatever you want, Connor." 

Connor tilted his head to the side; he was so confused. Whatever he wanted? "You're still offering...?" He asked; he had assumed that once Hank knew he had somewhere to go, the offer would be off the table. 

Hank simply smiled at him. "Your first choice as a free person." He joked. "Go with your gut, kid."

To Connor, it wasn't much of a choice. How could it be? He knew where he wanted to be the moment he stepped off that stage with Markus. He grinned widely and pulled Hank into another embrace. Hank laughed, and Connor wanted to hear that sound forever. He wanted Hank always to sound that happy. He wanted to be the reason Hank sounded this happy, regularly. 

Connor quickly let Markus know he would not be returning to stay with him and the other Androids. 

Connor was still grinning when they pulled away, and Hank began to lead him to the Oldsmobile. As they got into the vehicle, a thought occurred to him. 

"Do you still have your job after punching that FBI agent?" 


End file.
